


Twenty Shades of Moon

by Jopiety



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: BDSM, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopiety/pseuds/Jopiety
Summary: Hyesung is awaken to find himself locked in a dungeon. He is laid on a giant rock table, with his hands and legs are chained tightly into four corners. His heartbeat races. From a darker side of the dungeon, he sees a pair of red light, who turn out to be the eyes of someone he knows. But he looks different. A pair of horns is on his head, and sharp tail is on his back. In his hand, he's holding a dagger. And he's approaching the table, slowly, with grin on his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THOSE WITH FAINT HEART!!! Read at your own risks!!
> 
> Actually I'm not sure about how 'dark' the scene is for the readers, I just want something different. It depends on your own scale. If you can't handle it, just skip the part, or even leave it, I won't notice. If you're okay with it, that's good. I promise it's not just a porn, but I will try to tell some (hopefully) good story too.
> 
> Ricsyung is the main pair in the story, while Woodong and Jindy are a bit.. well.. Just read it yourself.
> 
> I apologize first if your heart can't take it.  
> (But seriously, I don't think I make it too scary. Somehow for me it's just... Mildly between Beginner and Medium level... Kekekekek...)
> 
> p.s. it's my first time posting in this site...so i'm still learning...  
> i've post this story on my other web.. so some might find it similar to that (my other's web) story.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Where am I..._

Hyesung is trying to open his eyes. It feels so heavy. He thinks his eyes are open, but he hardly sees anything.

_Where is it…_

Slowly he is gaining his other senses too.

_It's cold..._

He notices that he was laying on top of something like solid rock. And it is very cold. He can hear something splashed and splattered that actually comes from a fireplace from the wall.

His eyes are getting used to the dark surroundings, and just then he realizes, that he was in a place that looks like a cave, or perhaps, a dungeon.

He tries to move his body, but he can't. His arms and legs are stretched out widely, and to his horror, he finds that he was chained. The chains are so big and thick there's no way for him to break free.

_Where the hell am I..._

His heartbeat starts racing. He raises his head to find more situation about his surroundings, but he can't find anything more.

"He..hello..." his voice is shaking. "Anybody there..?? Please... Anybody..."

Sweats are dripping his body. He tries to remember the last thing he knows. How can he ends up in such place. His brain is spinning when he heard a soft thud on the floor.

And there, in the darker corner of the room, he sees a tiny pair of red lights. The dots seem to grow bigger, and then Hyesung realizes that they are not lights, rather, it's a pair of eyes, of someone he apparently knows. He doubt it at first when he sees a pair of red horn in the host's head, and behind his back he can see a sharp red tail is hanging.

_But that face.. Yes.. That face is so familiar..._

"E.. Eric..." he trembles. "Eric..Mun... It's you..right?"

His opponent is smiling. "Glad that you still notice me, with all this attributes, Hyesung-ssi.." he's gesturing to his appearance.

"You're.. a demon..."

"Yes I am.."

Eric steps closer to his trembling guest. He is playing something in his hand, just then Hyesung realizes, it's a dagger.

"You..." the poor boy gasped. "You are The Blood Demon..."

And his fear is completed with the devil's loud laugh.

***** Flashback: One day ago *****

"Andy-a.. What are you looking at? You look so stern.." Hyesung and Minwoo are approaching a boy who sits in the cafetaria, eyes fixed to his phone screen.

"I'm just reading the news about the newly found dead body around this campus yesterday," the called boy answers.

"Oh, that female body.." Minwoo sits next to him and joins him reading the article.

"The one that found with many stabs?" Hyesung cringes at the thought. "It's horrible."

"Yes," Andy complies. "At first they thought that she was a victim of the serial murders."

"What serial murders?" Hyesung asks.

"Ever heard of 'The Blood Demon'?" Minwoo asks him back.

The nickname rings him a bell, "Ah, the sadistic murders that happen once every..what..five..or six years?"

"Six years," Andy corrects him. "But this one is not the same. 'The Blood Demon' always left his victim bloodless, and their hearts were also ripped out.."

"And from further examinations, it was concluded that all the stabs and heart-ripping, were done by that 'demon' while his victims were still alive.." Minwoo adds.

Hyesung cringes further upon hearing his friends explanation, but none of two guys in front of him realize it.

Andy continues, "But this female body was strangled to death, then stabbed repeatedly, as if the murderer is in a deep grudge against her. The heart is still intact. It’s not The Blood Demon’s doing."

"Poor soul.." is all Hyesung could say.

"But the police stay alerts.." Andy doesn't stop reading. "It's been six years since the last action from The Blood Demon. And it is usually done on this time of the year."

"Hyesung-a.. You should be careful.." Minwoo suddenly warns his friend.

"What?! Why me?!" He is shocked.

"All the victims are male or female in their twenty. And all of them have no close relatives alive. You too were raised in an orphanage, right?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean to be me," the somewhat pretty guy protests.

"Yes, hyung," Andy agrees. "Don't scare Hyesungie hyung.. He can't even stand horror movies.." he chuckles.

"Ya! You're making fun of me?" Hyesung grabs Andy's bag and hits him with it. He wants to beat Minwoo too, but suddenly he stops. His eyes are fixed on a figure that comes approaching their table.

Minwoo and Andy follow Hyesung's gaze and they realizes what's happening.

"O-oh.. Someone's Prince Charming is coming.." Andy giggled.

"Ya!" Hyesung beats him again, but he can avoid it.

"I think he's looking for you, Syungie, you have a group project with him, don't you?" Minwoo asks.

"Yeah.."

"Then we'll take our leave now," Andy grabs his bag from Hyesung's hand and pushes Minwoo to leave just when the handsome tall boy reaches them.

"Eric-ssi, come looking for Hyesung?" Minwoo politely asks.

"Yes," the boy answers politely too. "I need to discuss our project with him."

"Then go ahead, we're about to go home now," Minwoo smiles and secretly winks at his pretty friend, who actually begs them to stay with his desperate look, but his friends purposely ignore it. "Come on, Andy."

Andy waves his hand at Hyesung and mouth an inaudible, ‘Have fun!’ before running away with his cousin.

_Aish..those guys... Why do they have to left me alone with Eric? They should know I won't be able to control myself..._

"Hi, Hyesung-ssi.." Eric greets him with his deep voice, which making his heart meltdown.

"H..hi..." Hyesung forces himself to greet back. He doesn't want to look like a fool in front of the guy he admires affectionately.

"Are you free now? If you don't mind, I want us to start brainstorming about our project. The sooner the better."

"Yeah.. I'm free.." he nods hurriedly. "And I don't mind.."

"Good. Then, where should we go?"

"Wherever you are comfortable.."

"What about my house?"

"What?"

"It's just we'll have everything we need there. Computers, printers, and books. I have pretty much sources we need," Eric explains, "And air conditioner," he adds with smile.

Oh damn.. Don't give me that smile.. Don't you know that I've fallen already for you... Oh no.. You better don't know that.. Who am I to love you.. "Campus Hot Dude No. 1"

"Hyesung-ssi?" Eric asks again since he gets no responses from the absent-minded Hyesung.

"Oh..? Yeah..?" Hyesung gulps. "Yes... But won't we disturb your family?"

"No.." Eric is obviously amused. "I live alone."

"Oh..okay then.." with that Hyesung has no choice -or the will not to agree- and follows Eric to his car.

Once they arrive at Eric house, Hyesung is amazed that Eric does mean a house, not a mere flat in apartment complex.

_It's a two storey house. The rumor is true. He really is a rich boy.._

Eric invites him to come in and offers him a drink. His eyes are enjoying the view of a minimalist but luxurious living room, when he slowly feels that his strength is leaving him, followed by his consciousness. And in no time, his body is dropped on the floor.

***** Flashback end *****

"You... You are the Blood Demon.."

"I like that nickname," Eric grins. "I am a demon. And I live of blood. It suits me."

"Why are you doing this?" Hyesung whimpers.

"As I said.. I live of blood. I need human blood and heart to keep my youth. I'm immortal, but still, I can be thirsty and hungry. And I don't wanna look like an elderly.."

"W..why me?" Hyesung can't hide his fear. He's pulling his hands, trying to break free, producing clanking sound from the danggling iron. But of course he can't. Instead, the chain scratches him.

"Because you are young and healthy," Eric casually answers. "It's pretty hard these days, to find 20 years old boy or girl, who has healthy heart and clean blood." He takes one of Hyesung's chained hand, "And your blood smells wonderful too.."

"Why do you have to chain me like this? You can just kill me and eat my heart.." Hyesung's trying his best to recollect his last bravery.

"I need a living, beating heart, baby," the demon smirks, hand now on the poor boy's chin. "There's no point if you dead already. I need to drink your flowing blood.."

"Then why don't you do it just now, when I passed out.. I'm still alive though.."

Eric snorts, "You're scared of the pain, aren't you?" The demon was totally amused. "That's the fun.. I like it.. I like it when I see my victims tremble in fear, when they're shaking I horror. I LOVE to hear them scream… Screaming, shouting, and cursing… everytime I hurt them.. bite.. and suck their blood. It's very... Entertaining..." He is totally pleased with his pleasant memories.

"You're insane!"

"I'm not insane. I'm just a demon. It's our nature to be happy in human's sorrow, isn't it?"

"Damn you! I hate you!"

Eric grabs Hyesung's chin tightly, his grin grows wider upon seeing the tears in his victim's eyes. "Hate me as much as you want! Curse me! Do whatever you want while you can! You are just really scared, aren't you?" Eric holds up his shiny dagger. "This.. Will be very fun..."

_I'm not scared.. No more... You demon… you…_

"I really hate you.." was the last words Hyesung says, faintly.

He closed his eyes and Eric starts to tear his clothes.

_When you make a false step_

_I lure you inside the darkness_

Eric is grinning. He playfully traces his dagger here and there, slowly tearing the thin fabric into pieces. Sometimes deliberately push a little pressure, therefore the shiny silver scratches the flawless skin, leaving red lines, and even drawing the scarlet liquid out already.

“Hmmphhh…” Hyesung tries to keep silent. He doesn’t want to fullfil the devil’s wish to hear him screaming. But the scratches are really threatening his confidence.

Eric presses his dagger a little deeper in Hyesung’s –now- bare chest. The poor boy whimpers, still trying his hardest to keep quiet. A little blood is clearly dripping out. Eric doesn’t want to waste it. He bends down, licking it hungrily, he even sucked a little stonger, forcing the boy to feel the pain when his blood is forcefully drawn out.

"You play silent, huh? Let's see how long you could take it. Many had tried to did what you do. But in the end… I always win… So just give me that beautiful voice of yours..."

Eric continues to lick the blood. The wound happen to be near the boy’s nipple. Unaware or not, he keeps licking, until his tongue and lips are now playing around the rosy skin.

“Hhnnnhhh..” Hyesung is unaware that the voice that’s just escaping his mouth is sound more like a moan than a groan.

Eric is somehow triggered. Instead of the blood, he is now focusing on the tiny nipple which is surprisingly hardened.

“Aaaaah..” Hyesung moans louder, but he’s still unaware of it. The devil is drawn in his new toy, sucking and licking it endlessly, until that poor left nipple of Hyesung is pretty much swollen.

“Eric..aaahhh..stophhh…hnnooo…”

The demon playfully kissed the swollen nipple, “Look at this. What’s with that moan? You’re enjoying it?”

“Nnoo..” Hyesung denies.

“Really..?” Eric smirks. Somehow, it’s his finger’s turn to ravish the darker skin.

“Pleease.. Stoopph…”

“Look at you…” Eric’s eyes are glowing. He has never played a man this way. He’s done this thing with girls, obviously, but the thought of a boy never cross his mind before. His hands are now ripping the clothes that was left on Hyesung’s body, even the trousers.

_Your body line's so inviting_

_A sexy body and posture, just like a gorgeous lady_

_The fair, flawless skin_

_Your arms are like rivers with fingers_

Eric gulps. He never imagine himself toying a boy like that. “I never fucked someone with a dick before, but look at you.. I guess.. It’s not a bad idea..”

Hyesung’s ears are still working properly. And Eric’s words is making his body shivers.

“No.. no please… just kill me…” he tries to escape, but of course, he fails.

“Why… why are you so scared?” the demon’s smirking. “I’ll be nice to you…” his hand is enjoying the soft-silky-smooth skin the mortal has. “I’ll please you too. It can’t be that hard to turn you on and make you come. Look at your nipples. I haven’t done anything to your right, but look, it’s sticking out already.” His hand is ravishing it now, slowly circling, then tickling. Not to mention the additional pinching and twisting.

“Uuugghhh… nnooo…”

“See… I arouse you already,” Eric turns his attention to the bulge under Hyesung’s panty. With a swift motion of his dagger, now the brown panty is gone too. “Omoo.. look at this… how cute…”

Without warning, Eric’s hand roughly grope Hyesung’s manhood. He squeezes it cruely before pumping it at incredible speed, violently.

“Aaahhh…aaahhhhh…. hnnoo…stooopph… Aaaarrhh…nnnhhhh…” the moan grows longer and longer. Hyesung can’t control himself. The chains are clanking as he’s trying to move his body, avoiding the devil’s hand. He frantically begs Eric to stop, but the later doesn’t have the will to quit what he’s doing. He pushes Hyesung to his limit when his moans, now mixed with heavy breathing, are echoing in chaotic rhythm. The devil shakes his hand faster and faster, until in the end, shots of white liquid is spurting into his hand.

“Hoho… That was fast..” Eric is clearly satisfied. “You surrender with my hands only.. So easy…”

“No…Er..ic… ple..se…” Hyesung is catching his breath.

“Hey.. I’ve been nice to you.. So now… It’s your turn…”

Eric rashly undressing himself in hurry, tearing his own shirts. Ever since he hears Hyesung’s moans, his own stick is elevating. When he make his victim come, his part is hardened already.

_Let's start the party_

_I want to screw you_

Eric climbs the table, pinning Hyesung down. Even with the chain, he holds his prey’s hand tightly. Hyesung knows his resistance won’t mean anything. But he’s so stubborn. He tries to fight back, but of course, he doesn’t even succesful in lifting his own hands, not to mention pushing Eric off of him.

_Yeah… just shake your head in fear.._

_Scream… come on…_

“Look at me..” the devil’s strong hand is now holding on the small-round chin. “Yes.. you can keep staring me with all those disgusted look. I’ll just go deep inside you… and break you down…”

Eric nibbles Hyesung’s reddened ear, biting it purposely to make the pinned boy groans. He licks his neck, and then go straight to the jawline. The demon also make use of his free hands. Both are back to abusing the hardened nipples. Pretty soon, a train of moans is filling the room again.

_So sexy…_

The demon’s is looking at a pair of lips which are busy with helping the nose catching breath.

_Those tricky lips of yours are glistening…_

Eric is crashing his lips into those inviting openings, roughly nibbling the softness. Hyesung doesn’t have the opportunity to close his mouth since Eric attacks him right away. The demon is easily pushing his tongue through, violently ravishing every corner of his mouth. Their tongues entwined. Hyesung is running out of breath. He looks for chances, and then bite Eric’s tongue, as hard as possible, making the devil retreats from him.

“Huh.. you still have the will to fight me back?” Eric is amused instead of irritated. “I like it.. It encourages me more… to tame you…”

_Your sweating skin is scandalous,_

_It’s about to get dangerous_

 

_I run my finger between your cleavage_

_Your body wriggles with my each and every touch_

 

_Since it’s a deep lust, it hurts_

 

_I want to take control_

_I want to see you make a fool of yourself_

 

_I come closer, grasping your hair_

Eric is pushing his body forward. His junior is seeking for attention. He stops right where he makes Hyesung facing his dangling parts. “Suck it!”

“No..” Hyesung tried to turn his head, but Eric is faster, and stronger. His one hand is holding the boy’s head firmly, while the other is pushing his dick, forcing the beauty to open his mouth.

“Open that damn pretty lips!” he orders. Hyesung’s head can’t move anywhere. With the hard meat positioned right before his mouth, and the force is so strong, again, he surrenders.

“Hooommmpphh…”

Eric is pushing his hips, roughly thrusting his dick into the small cave. His hand keeps grabbing Hyesung’s hair, gaining full control of him, forcing the poor soul into deep-throating him.

The devil’s movement grows violent. He shakes his hips faster. Hyesung is choked from the forceful thrusts, not to mention he breaths less air. His face is turning hot red right when Eric finally relieving himself. The magnificent peace of meat is no longer in the boy’s throat, but as the replacement, his mouth is now full of warm liquid which is not his.

“Aakhhh..uhhuukkhh….uuggghhkk…” He’s coughing badly as spitting Eric’s sperm, struggling to breath in more air for his lungs.

“Who permits you to spit my cum?” Eric grabs his neck. “I want you to swallow it..”

“Noo…” the boy daringly spits out the rest of the liquid.

Eric snorts, “Fine then… I’ll just cum inside your mouth again…”

Hence he is forcing Hyesung to redo everything all over again, till he reaches another climax.

“Now, gulp it down!” he orders, both hands holding the boy’s head and chin firmly, so there will be no choice for him to comply. “Good boy…” he says once he notice his adam’s apple moving.

_Looking down at you_

_Your face is contorted_

_Tears are washing your face_

Eric leans in, tracing the tears in Hyesung’s face with his lips. “Even your tears are sweet…”

_I whisper you orders close to your ears_

_Kiss me…_

_I start to bite you as if to tear you into pieces_

“Eric… not there.. please…”

Hyesung pleads as Eric is reaching his bottom. When he is blow-jobing Eric just now, he never imagine that the demon will return the favor.

The devil was just admiting before they start, that he’d never done it to any man before, but in fact, his hot lips are now skillfully toying and teasing the mortal’s shaft. He licks and sucks Hyesung’s length as if it’s a sweet lollipop.

Hyesung might keep rejecting and fighting, but when Eric is serving him, he surrenders rather fast, even faster than Eric. The demon doesn’t realize how long he’s playing with his toy, but the stick already ejaculates rather quickly, considering that it's a mortal body.

_I light a flame through to heat your body_

“Eric Mun… please…I beg you… don’t…” Hyesung is silently sobbing when the lustful demon is now reaching his opening.

Hyesung curses as the skillful tongue is wetting his entrance. Minutes passing, now the wet tongue has been replaced with strong fingers, breaching and shaking the hole violently

“Be thankful that I’m not going to stick my sharp tail inside,” Eric grins, “Or do you wanna try it?”

“N..noo.. please… don’t…”

“Hahaha… I can’t really feel the pleasure with my tail, but..” Eric licks his own lips, “I do love to see your face twists in pain…”

“AAAARRRGGHHHH…”

The devil’s satisfied laugh could be heard echoing through out the whole room.

Blood is coming out from the hole. Eric pulls his tail and put his mouth back there, not wasting any drop of the scarlet liquid he loves so much.

_Your secret point is dripping_

_This is my pleasure_

_You are my slave_

Eric straightened his body. He is not giving any moment for Hyesung to rest. He still has his desires. He’s a demon, much more stronger than any man. He could cum as much as he likes. He knows Hyesung has his limits, but he could enchant the boy to stay conscious. He is still planning to drain the blood in the body completely, and in the end, consuming the beating heart.

“I can make sure you won’t die anytime soon, so…” he is positioning his hardness in the boy’s entrance, “Accept it with all your heart…” he mocks as he thrusts his whole thing deep inside the tunnel.

Hyesung can no longer scream. He is losing his voice, and his energy.

He even release his clenching fists. His ankles are ruined already with the bruises from the chains. He can no longer fight. And he just let the devil do anything he wants with his body. Tears, though, are keep flowing from his lifeless eyes.

He is no longer protesting when the devil magically extends his chains, pulling his body up, and turn it over, ordering him to bend on his knees. His sacred hole is already full with warm creamy substance, but Eric still has more to spit.

The devil is grinding his hips, thrusting the boy from the back. His left hand caressing the slim waist, while his right is reaching the twisted face. His fingers making their ways into the wrecked mouth.

“Suck them…” and the now-sex-slave is fullfiling his order.

_Slapping you and then spanking you again_

_My hands are leaving signs_

“You’re being good now. I’ll give you your rewards…”

Eric’s left hand is reaching his slave’s manhood. He could still work miracle to the lifeless dick. Just like before, he turns it on within seconds.

Hyesung is trapped between pain and the said pleasure. His hole is fully grinded, his manhood is forced to ejaculate. His both nipples are toyed by skilfull fingers and wet tongue. He wonders how much longer he has to endure all those tortures.

_Heavy breathing through your nose_

_I dig my claws into your arched back_

_It’s not over yet_

 

_I’m coming again inside you_

_It's okay to drown in it, isn't it?_

_Doggy style? Face to face?_

_I see you like it all_

Hyesung is once again laid with his back against the rock. The chains are shrinked back, extorting his arms and legs to spread wide open again. The sadistic demon is not done with him.

_You taste wonderful_

_I'll make you stay here forever_

_Turning you into my slave_

 

_You will long for the light_

_Endlessly you’ll be tied_

_Locked inside a cage forever_

 

_No light won't be shining_

_You will never run away_

Eric reaches another climax. His dick twitches strongly inside the pretty boy’s body. The younger boy’s dick also creases in his hand. Perhaps it's the boy's fourth time only, but it's the umpteenth time for Eric till he lost his counts.

Hyesung too has lost his counts for time. They might as well have been spending their time in the dungeon the whole night and day, or even for eternity. He is excessively exploited and exhausted.

Eric bends his body, wants to lick what was left from Hyesung when he feels that his victim is starting to lose his conciousness. When their eyes meet, Eric unknowingly feeling something strange flowing through his body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, some strange images are flashing in his mind, and he hears some voices that is imposible to be there.

_Eric Mun… I love you… I will do anything for you if you ask me…_

 

_But it doesn’t have to be this way…_

It is Hyesung’s voice. Eric stares at him intensely and he is sure that those wrecked lips are not moving. He is just sobbing. His strength is failing. He doesn’t even have the energy to keep his eyes open.

While inside his head, the images of Hyesung’s memory keep flashing and disturbing his mind. It was the memory of the mortal’s affection towards the exotic boy who turns out to be a demon.

_I think I’ve fallen for that Eric Mun…_

 

_He’s handsome.. but that’s not the point…_

 

_Aigoo.. look at that boy… How could he… what is it? Mathilda? E-thilda? How could he cross-dressed as a woman? And what’s with that sunglasses? And those stockings!! He looks like a fool… but yet he’s cute…_

 

_O.M.G… does he really love to cross-dress? What is it now? Indian Princess? No.. What’s the name.. oh.. Anck-su-namun… Eric-su-naMoon?? And what’s with that bouncing chest?? Oh dear… those body hair… Ehhmm… eh… What am I thinking… I never know that I’m a pervert… Kekekek…_

 

_Omoo… he’s asleep… look at this cute and innocent face.. he must be tired after embarassing himself on the stage today… This boy who always looks crazy outside.. in the end he looks so pure and innocent when he’s sleeping.. Aigoo.. well, have a nice dream…_

Eric is amazed to see Hyesung’s memory that is miraculously sent to him.

_This boy loves me?_

 

_Love?_

 

_What is this feeling?_

Eric grabs his own heart that beats loudly without him noticing. It feels so warm yet painful at the same moment.

He knows that with his handsome looks and other body traits, he can make anyone fall for him easily. But he can feel that the admiring look he gets from his fans is full of lust. Never ever he felt a sincere love that’s crushing his heart at the moment.

_Eric Mun…_

Again he hears Hyesung’s voice.

_Even if you had shown me your true self as a demon… I would still love you… But why do you have to hurt me like this…_

Eric can feel his heart throbs with pain as if it’s going to burst.

“DAMN IT!!!” he curses loudly while pulling his body out. Confusion is controling him, making him leaving the now-unconscious Hyesung just like that and running out from his lair.

***** to be continued *****


	2. Chapter 2

Eric cannot rest peacefully, the images of Hyesung’s memory never leave his mind. He doesn’t understand why he is very troubled with it. The pain in his heart is not decreasing too.

“I should have sucked his blood more. It’s nearing my time. My energy is deteriorating…”

He runs to his secret room where he keeps additional fresh blood for emergencies like this. He empties ten sacks of blood pack before he starts to feel better. With much efforts, finally he can rest his body.

His hand is clenching his chest, and unaware that his dream is drifting him back to a memory that is hundreds years old, the moment when he was just merely an infant, innocent, and vulnerable.

 

****

**********

 

The wars between angels and demons never stop. Eric was just a newborn baby when angels invade his father’s kingdom. All demons were slaughtered. He was the only one left. He was so defenceless, one angel didn’t have the heart to let the small infant got harmed. He put the baby in his embrace and blocked all attacks directed to him.

“Steve Shin, what are you doing? Leave the infant!”

“No, Lord Commander Kim, he is innocent, we cannot harm him!”

“Now he is innocent, but still, he is a demon. You don’t know what he is able to do when he grows up later,” the Commander argued.

“Let me keep him and train him. I can teach him to be good…”

“No, you can’t! He is born demon, not simply a fallen angel. You know our orders. Terminate this entire kingdom!”

“But My Lord Kim Dongwan, he is innocent! We are guardians of life, and we can’t let any innocent life taken before us!”

“For Heaven’s sake, Steve,” Dongwan was furious, “You are taking your job in different understanding. Now give me the devil boy.”

“No..!!!”

Steve tried his best to protect the baby. But he was just a common-rank angel, he didn’t have the power to fight a Lord Commander who worked directly under the Archangels. Steve knew he will be defeated in no moment, hence he used his last powers to cast his protection charm around the baby, and tossed him to earth.

“Steve… stop… don’t… You don’t know what you’re doing…!!” one of his friends tried to stop his actions, but he was too late. The baby was gone, and Steve was left powerless.

“Take Angel Steve Shin and lock him in the Prisons! He will be punished for defying Archangel’s order!” Lord Commander Kim Dongwan shouted in rage.

 

****

**********

 

_What was that??_

Eric is awaken in shock. He tries to regain his senses, and he realizes that it was his own memories that he amazingly retrieves after all this centuries. He is the infant that was protected by Angel Steve.

_Angel Steve… he.. he is… Shin Hyesung… Can it be???_

_Goddammit!!!_

He curses inside his head and runs into the dungeon. There he finds Hyesung is still there like when he left him, laid unconsciously with hands and legs still chained tightly.

Eric approaches and touches him. Hyesung’s body is so cold.

_Is he dead? No Way!_

With a snap of his finger, the chains are unlocking themselves, setting Hyesung free, but the poor boy doesn’t move a bit.

Eric hurriedly grasps Hyesung in his embrace. He is relieved to hear the beating heart and he can feel the life that is still flowing in the thin body.

_He’s alive…_

Eric looks around and curses himself because he can’t find any cloth or anything similar to cover Hyesung’s body. He too is still naked because he didn’t remember to put anything on after his last activity with the person he’s holding. His victim’s shirts are completely torn there’s no use to wear it.

He moves closer to the fireplace, glaring at the fire and it grows bigger. He hug Hyesung tightly, hoping that his heat will warm Hyesung up. The later’s cold body is almost as cold as a corpse.

_Shin Hyesung… come on… come back to me…_

_Angel Steve… please… if this is you… please… Come to me… I have to thank you for saving my life…_

Eric kisses Hyesung’s forehead. But he is a demon, what he does is draining person’s life, not giving a life as he wished he could have.

But with the kiss, he starts to feel some muscles move within Hyesung’s body. The cold is fading too. He touches the pretty face, completely sure now that it’s absolutely the same with the beautiful angel who saved him.

How could I forget this face? Yes the angel has longer hair, and Hyesung’s is short… but how can I fail to distinguish it? He maybe a mortal now, or at least this body is mortal… of course.. he might had been banished into mortal world as a fallen angel… 

Eric’s heart skips a beat when he saw Hyesung starts to open his eyes. They are opened once, but closed again. Hyesung’s breathing goes heavy.

Eric tries to check Hyesung’s vital signs. His hand traces through the fragile body. When he reaches his stomach, he is jolted, his heart might as well as stop beating too.

_A new life… inside him…?? Something is…_

__

__

Wh…

_NO WAY!!!_

He presses his hand against Hyesung’s stomach. It can’t be true.

_I.. I…. I impregnate him?? How can it be??_

The remembrance about the things he did to him just last night comes back to him. And the realization hit him hard.

_How much seed have you plant inside him, you stupid? You are a demon, your seed grows fast. And look who you are holding. He is truly that angel. Otherwise, it’s impossible. Angels are spirits, genderless creatures. It just happens for him to take a form of male human body. The Guardians of Life have the ability to contain a life within them. You’ve just made an angel conceives your child, you moron demon…_

“What have I done??”

 

****

**********

 

Hyesung is awaken in another unfamiliar place. His memories come back quickly to him and he glares suddenly, afraid that he is still in his nightmare. But apparently he is not. This time he is awaken in nice, comfortable bedroom.

He is dressed in pajamas, laying on a soft, and big springbed, with warm blanket. The room is pretty big too. The interior is minimalist, but really heartwarming. The orange curtains are shut, but from the faint light, he knows it’s the day, although he’s not sure if it’s morning or late noon.

He looks around and realizes that his nightmare was true. Sitting in the corner is the one person who make him tastes hell just moments ago.

“You’re awake…” Eric raises from his seat.

“Don’t!” Hyesung is still afraid of him and squirming, trying to retreat, but he hits the headboard already. “Go away.. Don’t come any closer…” he can still feel the pain and terror his body has been withstanding.

“Okay.. but plea…”

“Stop… I don’t wanna hear…”

“Shin Hyesung, please.. I’m sorry…”

Hyesung gulps, feeling the pain in his bottom. He clearly remembers everything Eric did to him back in the dungeon. Tears coming up filling his eyes.

“Sorry… Sorry…? Is that all you can say..?” his voice shaking. “You… you screw me…”

“No, Hyesung, please.. just listen to me..” Eric tries to come closer, but Hyesung curls deeper, covering his whole body with the blanket. Sobs are clearly heard from him.

“Shin Hyesung.. please.. I know I have done unforgivable things to you,” Eric pleads. “But I really need to ask you something..”

“What do you want? Is it not enough? You need to ask more of me?” Hyesung snaps. Between his fears he still tries to be brave and angry.

“No! I will never touch you that way again… but I have to tell you…”

“What?!”

“Do you know who you are?” Eric asks softly.

“Yes, I know, I’m Shin Hyesung!”

“No, beyond that…”

“Beyond that what? What is your point?” Hyesung is truly confuse with the look in Eric’s eyes, it’s no longer scary and threatening like the other night.

“Don’t you know that you are an angel?”

“What?! Angel?? Nonsense!!”

“You are Angel Steve Shin, Guardian of life..”

“No way! Guardian my ass!! You’re out of your mind..”

Hyesung really can’t comply with what Eric is talking about. But suddenly he feels a scrutinizing pain in his belly.

“Aaarrggghhhh…”

Eric reacts faster. He knows it must be the fetus. He gets to reach Hyesung before the later can reject him.

“Aaarrgghhh… it’s really… hurts… hhhnnnngghhh…” Hyesung bites the blanket strongly, trying to avert his attention from the painful stomach.

“Hyesung.. you must know.. that you are pregnant… with my child…” Eric knows he should not hold the fact.

Hyesung eyes widen upon hearing it.

“I know you can’t believe it, but trust me, it’s true…” Eric sounds desperate. “We have to take it out.”

“Wha..?”

“It’s a demon child inside a human body. How do you think that sounds?” Eric explains. “It will cost you your life if you’re keeping it!”

“But…”

“Don’t worry..” out of nowhere Eric is already holding a dagger in his hand.

“NO..” Hyesung screams.

“This time I will pass you out so you won’t feel any pain..”

“No.. Eric…” Hyesung struggles. Eric’s hold over his body is tightened. He can feel Eric is breathing him some strange untraceable air. He tries to avoid it, but Eric is holding his neck, making sure he breaths it in. He fights his hardest, pushing Eric away, he closes his own nose and mouth, holding his breath. He doesn’t want to breathe that air. He doesn’t want to go unconscious. He won’t let Eric rip his belly.

“Shin Hyesung, believe me, don’t make me stab you right now while you’re still awake!”

“No, Eric, I won’t let you!”

Eric sees no choice. He has to take the fetus out before it destroys Hyesung’s mortal body later when it grows. He is desperate. He can’t let Hyesung ends that way. He will deal with him later. He can fix this body and ease the pain later when he is done. What in his mind now is just stabbing his dagger to Hyesung’s belly.

His hand is just inches before its destination, but suddenly a pair of strong hands is holding his, making them hanging in the air.

**_“ERIC MOON, DON’T YOU DARE!!”_ **

Eric is staggered. Shin Hyesung, a mortal, is overpowering him, a demon? It’s impossible. He turns to face the pretty boy. It’s clearly Hyesung, but his eyes are glowing.

_His voice just now… He’s…_

**_"YES, I AM THE ANGEL, STEVE,”_** the same deep voice answers his thought. **_“Don’t you dare going any further with your dagger. I am the Guardian Angel of Life. I will not let any innocent life taken away in my presence!!”_**

“Angel…”

**_“Stop what you are doing, Eric Moon!”_** the deep voice insists.

“But..”

**_“I know your concerns, demon,”_** the Angel cuts him. **_“Give me back the protection charms I gave you back then. It will be sufficient to protect both Shin Hyesung’s mortal body and the fetus.”_**

“Is that true? I will give it then. But how?” the charms is not his own energy, he doesn’t know what to do with it. He even won’t realize that he still has it all this time if the angel doesn’t say so.

**_“You just have to let it go. I will take it from you,”_** the angel touches Eric head. Eric tries to do as he is told. He closes his eyes, and he feels something is kind of being pulled out of him.

The angel’s hand is glowing. The glow then flows through the arm, and quickly spread through the body. It shines intensely once, and then the glow disappears.

“Is that it?” Eric asks.

**_“Yes… I believe you will take a good care of them, Eric Moon.”_ **

“I will..”

**_“Thank you…”_ **

“I’m the one to thank you, Angel Steve. I…”

Eric can’t finish his words. The glows in the Angel’s eyes were fading. He can still see the beautiful smile on the Angel’s face, but then he feels the strength and the power in Hyesung’s mortal body turns back to normal.

“No.. don’t go…” Eric pleads.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m still here…” even Hyesung’s voice back to normal, but somehow Eric feels that it’s Steve talking to him.

“Steve..?”

“I’m no longer the Angel Steve.. I’m Shin Hyesung…” he answers weakly. “Eric.. you will do as the Angel asks you to, won’t you?” absolutely it is Hyesung who speaks.

“Hyesung..?”

“I will keep this baby for you…” Hyesung continues, “Just now when the Angel overtakes me, I could feel his memory for you. He is very fond of you, you know…” his voice grows weaker. “I.. too.. still… very fond of you…”

“Speak no more, Hyesung..” Eric stops him, worrying his endurance. “Your body is still very weak, after all that had been done. Even with the Angel’s charms, you must take a good care over your own body..”

Hyesung nods his head once and closes his eyes. Eric gently put him back to the bed and help him to be in better positions so he could rest well.

“Sleep tight, Shin Hyesung,” Eric whispers softly as he puts the blanket over the frail boy. He’s about to leave when he feels his hand is grabbed.

“Stay with me…”

 

****

**********

 

_‘The number you are calling is out of reach…’_

“Dammin, Shin Hyesung, where the hell are you?” Minwoo curses, dropping his phone to the dashboard.

“Still unable to reach him, hyung?” Andy asks worriedly.

“Yeah. His phone is dead for sure. It’s been days… Where the hell does he go missing like this..” the older boy sounds frustated.

Andy’s face turns to horror. “About the joke you said back then..”

“The Blood Demon? You really think he gets him?” Minwoo tenses.

The younger boy doesn’t reply. Too afraid if it’s true.

“It can’t be…” Minwoo reasures himself. “Let’s think straight.. The last time we see him was when he’s going with Eric…”

The thought hits them.

Andy is facing his cousin, “Eric Mun. Do you think he knows anything?”

“Perhaps…” Minwoo squints. “Yeah… let’s try asking him…”

“You know where he lives?”

Minwoo throws his phone at Andy, “Try asking our campus bulletin editor. She might know something..” he turns on the engine as his cousin dials the numbers.

He is right. The gang-leader who knows everything happening in campus surely know where the ‘Number 1 Hot Dude’ lives. In no time, they arrive at the given address.

“Something is not good with this house,” Andy notices something strange once he steps out the car in front of Eric’s house.

“Yes… this feeling… this aura…is so dark…” Minwoo agrees.

They step carefully through the gates, miraculously, it’s not locked. Once they reach and touch the front door, again, their faces turn into horror.

“Demon…” Minwoo hisses.

Upon the realization, Minwoo and Andy both unfold their glamour, revealing their wings, which are still unseen by mortal eyes. They are angels, just like Steve used to be. In fact, Minwoo is the one friend who tried to stop Steve doing the things that cost him his wings.

They breach through the door without breaking it, to find that Eric is standing there, as if he’s waiting for them.

“Welcome, Angel M Lee Minwoo and Angel Andy Lee,” Eric greets them calmly. “My intuition was right. You both are angels in disguise..”

“And you are a demon?” Andy is very surprised. “How can we never notice that…”

“I believe…” Eric cuts him. “It was due to Steve’s protection charms for me. It makes me untranceable by you, angels, so I will never be found by your Lord Commander Kim Dongwan.”

“But now?” Minwoo asks.

“He took back his charms, because we have something else to be protected..”

“We..? You’re talking as if he was here with you,” Minwoo is confused.

“He was… and he is still…”

“Steve is here?” Andy can’t believe it. “Shin Hyesung is really here?”

“Yes. And I believe you both want to meet him.”

“What…”

“Come,” Eric stops their bickering. He knows that sooner or later, the two angels will look for Hyesung. He lead them upstairs, into the room where Hyesung is resting.

Hyesung looks as if he is sleeping peacefully. But with their angelic eyes, they know that his life is somewhat deteriorating.

“What have you done to him?” Minwoo suddenly loses his patience and wields his sword, which no one knows when he drew it, to Eric’s chest, right before the devil’s heart.

Eric raises his hand, showing that he surrenders and have no will to fight Minwoo. “I know, that I have done something unforgivable. But Shin Hyesung forgives me. And now I’m doing my best, to maintain his life,” Eric explains carefully as he sees the glowing rage in the angels’s eyes.

“Minwoo-ya.. no…” a faint voice is heard. “Please… Don’t…”

“Hyesungie..” Minwoo runs towards his friend once he heard him speaking. Andy follows him.

“I’m okay..guys..” Hyesung holds back Minwoo’s grab. “Don’t hurt Eric…”

“But… Syungie…” Minwoo’s eyes are scanning through Hyesung’s body. The scars might have been healed by Eric, but the traces of pain are still there. He knows right away what the devil has done to his friend. And he notices too, what was growing inside Hyesung’s body.

“YOU FUCKING DEMON!!!” Minwoo shots Eric with his outrageous glare.

“Minwoo…please…” Hyesung holds him tight.

“But…”

“I love him, Minwoo..” tears are filling Hyesung’s eyes. “I love Eric…”

Minwoo is flabbergasted. He knows the mortal Shin Hyesung does admire Eric, but those teary eyes tell him more.

“Hyung…” Andy is lost of words too. He is very young compared to the other angels, but he is more sensitive than most of them. He can feel what Hyesung’s feeling just from the light in his eyes.

“Steve..” Minwoo shakes him a little, “You are Steve, right?”

“No. I am Shin Hyesung, but when Steve overtook me, he left me some memories. I know about the wars, about his protection for Eric, then his imprisonment, up to his banishment. I know about you guys too. He misses you, guys..”

“I miss you too, Steve,” Minwoo can’t help but to hug his friends tightly, “I miss you, Steve. I know you are somewhere inside. I’m glad I can meet you again… You don’t know how miserable I am, all these years, trying to guard your mortal body, but never dare to intrigue you.. coz I don’t want you to feel the pain anymore…” Minwoo continues in his head, ‘The pain when they tore your wings..’

Hyesung hugs him back, patting his head as Minwoo begins to sob. He looks at Andy and reaches out his hand to him too. Together, the three supposed angels are drown in their reunion.

Andy wasn’t even exists when the wars in Eric’s kingdom happened. He’s born quite recently. He spent his younger days visiting Steve in the Prisons. One, because it was part of his job as angels-in-training. Two, because he was deeply touched by Steve’s principle to guard any innocent life. He genuinely admires him.

The young angel remembers everything back then. Lord Commander Kim Dongwan keep asking and forcing Steve to undo his charms for Eric, since angel’s charm can not be broken by none other than the caster himself, but the prisoner never comply to his demands, even when he reveals what Eric had been doing with human’s hearts, Steve didn’t budge. ‘He is hungry, therefore he eats..’ was all he answered for the accusations.

It made Dongwan lost his patience, hence when Steve said that he better be dead than obeying the order, Dongwan took the chance to banish him and kick him out of Heavens, into the mortal worlds. His wings were ripped, and even when there’s some angelic power left in his body, someday he’ll surely die a mortal death.

“Minwoo..” Hyesung suddenly remembers, “How can you and Andy stay beside me all these years? What about…” The angelic power Steve left him makes him able to see the invisible wings the angels have. He is relieved. He don’t want to hear that they are banished too.

“We are still angels. We just take… temporaly leave…” Minwoo tries to sound naughty, but he can’t really hide his sorrows.

“What about Lord Dongwan?” Hyesung asks softly.

Minwoo takes a deep breath, “I left him.. I left him for good..”

“Wha…”

“How can I spend my life with him, who doesn’t understand my feelings… You are my bestfriend. Steve was always.. the best friend I have.. but he dares to banish you…”

“But Minwoo… He is your love of life…”

“I know.. but he chose his job over me. So I’m chosing you over him,” he retorts. “I ask one of the Archangels personally, to let me accompany you for some times, to make sure that you’ll be used to your mortality. And he gave me his permissions. He even let Andy come with me.”

“Our times here might end soon. But we will leave only when we ensure your happiness,” Andy adds.

Hyesung looks over to Eric who is standing in the corner this whole time, not interfering the angels reunion,but not leaving Hyesung’s side either.

“I am happy now…” he says truthfully.

“But your health is failing,” Andy counters.

“I’m recovering..” Hyesung corrects. “Steve gives me the protection charms. I might look weak, because my body is holding a demon’s child. But I’ll be able to go through this.”

“Hyesungie hyung…”

“Andy dear…” he reaches the young angel’s face, “You know you won’t be able to argue me about keeping this baby. I suggest you.. to save your energy from debating me.. You know it best…”

Andy turns his head toward Eric, but Hyesung grabs his chin, making the boy facing him again, “And you don’t have to do anything with Eric,” he clicks his tongue, “He is mine…”

“Syungie…”

“You too, Minwoo,” Hyesung faces his bestfriend. “Don’t you dare lay any finger to him..” he threats him, playfully.

Andy and Minwoo want to debate him, but they can not thing of better words.

“I know he is a demon, and he kills human for their heart,” Hyesung defines, “But it’s his food. And he waits until he reaches his limit, the six years cycle. And the ones he’s preying are those with no one attached to them. He is making his best chances. Try to take it into your count. He’s even better than any human evils out there.”

Minwoo heaves a long sigh, “You know, Syungie, nor Steve neither you… I’ll never be able to win against you..”

“I know… Because I’m the best…”

“But.. hyung.. talking about Lord Dongwan just now..” Andy reminds them, “Since the protection charms is taken from Eric, he’ll be able to find him now…”

“I know…” Hyesung nods. “That’s why I need you guys, to help me…”

 

****

**********

 

Meanwhile in the Heavens, Kim Dongwan is walking around his chambers, back and forth, in and out. He looks uneasy.

"Damn you, Lee Minwoo, where the hell are you?!"

He curses loudly, but no one can hear. He is alone. No one dares to go near Lord Commander Kim chambers these past years. Mostly they hear only shouts and curses.

"And who the hell do you think you are?? Even after you left me just like that... Why do I keep thinking about you?!! Dammitdammitdammit!!!!"He curses repeatedly.

"But it's five years already!!! What do you think you're doing??? Guarding a fallen angel??? Some fallen angels live their life and eventually die peacefully on earth!! Why do you care?? In the end you still choose Steve Shin over me, huh??"

BRAKK!!

He kicks his table.

"I'm losing patience, you stupid cupid! You shot me that arrows of your love, but now you're abandoning me?" He scoffs. "I won't let that happen! I'll bring you back to my arms, whatever it takes!"

 

****

***** to be continued *****


	3. Chapter 3

Two souls are cuddling each other in their bed. Both grasp each other lovingly, but both are fully dressed.The slimmer boy's belly is protruding pretty big now, eventhough it's just months after the incident.

"Eric-ah..."

"Yes, my dear.."

"It's been months now. I'm fully healed. You don't have to keep treating me like this."

"Protest as much as you like, but I'm keeping my promise seriously to take a good care of you and our Jinnie.." he gently places his hand on Hyesung's belly. 

Hyesung places his hand on top of his," You really want to give him that name? Junjin?"

"Yes. It has good meaning. Do you mind?"

"No. It's beautiful. I like it." Hyesung couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure he's a boy?"

"Yeah.. I can feel him... He will be a handsome boy.. Just like me," he grins confidently.

They are in silence for a moment, staring through each other's eyes, exchanging feelings in their own way.

"Don't you miss your life out there, Eric? You have been staying in this house since that day.."

"What would I wanna do out there? My whole life is here with me.."

"Don't you miss your fans back in campus?" Hyesung teases him.

"I never wanna be there in the first place. I'm glad Andy gets us our permission for temporary leave. I was there only for..." he stops.

"Hunting prey?" Hyesung continues.

Eric nods, "Yes.."

"And speaking of prey, I know you haven't eat anything since you... failed... to eat me..."

"I will never eat of human's hearts anymore.."

"Eric.. You can't deny your nature.."

"I know..but I'll try with animals.. There shouldn't much differences..."

"But Eric, in case..."

"I know, babe. I'm immortal. I'll survive through hunger. Only certain things can kill me.." he cuts him. "And speaking of immortality, Hyesungie, we should find a way to bring your immortality back. That way, we could spend our life happily ever after, with Jinnie."

Hyesung smiles weakly, deep inside he is extremely blissful that he was right about Eric’s true heart. This sweet demon is nothing like the sadistic devil who raped him several months ago. He can feel it, that Eric’s sadistic personality is the result of his hard life as a demon. No one treated him nicely.

His entire clan was exterminated. Even between demons, different clan means war. No one cared about him. But he was lucky enough to meet some abandoned demons who taught him how to survive on his own.

"Is it possible, Eric?" Hyesung reaches for the demon's face. "I don't think there is a way. I'm a fallen angel. It's always the other way round. All we could do is giving up the immortality."

"Then I'll eventually die with you..."

"Eric..."

"All I ever want now, is to be happy with you, Shin Hyesung..."

They turn into another silence. Eric can't stop looking into his lovers eyes. He wonders how could he earns the angel within his arms.

"I never imagine, a demon can find happiness with an angel.." Eric says.

"I never imagine an angel would fall for a demon," Hyesung counters.

"You're my everything, Hyesungie.." Eric whispers. "Ever since Steve saved my life, it's as if I'm yours. I shouldn't have been denying that.."

"So..actually it's Steve then. Not me?" Hyesung playfully shows his jealousy.

"You two are the same one entity. Steve is you and you are Steve. Don't you agree?" Eric gently kisses his lover's hand.

Hyesung chuckles, "I think I am. I guess it was Steve's memory within me that made me fall for you. Otherwise, how could I be attracted to a 4-dimentional person like you?"

"You were taken by my chest bouncing right?" He shakes his body, grinning widely.

Hyesung lightly hits his bouncing chest, "Stop it, you look like an idiot.."

"An idiot whom you fall in love with," he replied confidently.

"But not because of your bouncing chest.."

"Then what?"

"It's..." _oh damn..it's embarassing..._

"Don't tell me it's my body hair."

Hyesung is shocked that Eric reads his minds, so he slaps his chest instead.

"Pervert!"

"You are the pervert here," Eric is joyful. "Wanna see it now??"

Eric motions that he's going to unbutton his shirt. In his head he wants to tease Hyesung, so he opens it slowly.

Hyesung gulps, suddenly he gets nervous. His body is tensing. But Eric takes his nervousness as something else.

"Sorry, Hyesung-a, I shouldn't do it. I never mean to trigger... that nightmare.." he closed his shirt that reveals a little part of his bare chest already, but Hyesung stops him.

"No, Eric.. I.." He is trembling, "It's not..." the memory of that cursed night still scares him sometimes, but at the moment, definitely, that's not what he's thinking. "I... I want you..." he gulps again, cheeks blushing.

"Hyesung-a..."

"Don't you want me too?" His face goes red too. Can't believe himself to ask such a thing.

"Yes, I want you too.." _You don't know how much I try to restrain myself everytime I'm holding you like this..._ "But I don't wanna to trigger tha..."

"Then give me something better. Give me...pleasant memories..." he almost plead.

It's Eric's turn to gulp. "I.. I will.. I'm surely will... But your body is frail. Let us wait till Jinnie is born, shall we?"

Hyesung frowns. _How long will it be..? My belly is big enough. It could be anytime soon. But.._

"I'm afraid I'll lose control," Eric tries to reason, "If I do, I might harm not only you, but also endanger Jinnie.. You know that..."

_Oh.. He's thinking about our safety.. How sweet of him. He really wants this child.._

"Let's wait.. Okay?"

"I take that as your promise.."

"Sure.."

_Then what now? Can't I at least kiss you?_

As of Eric knows what he is thinking, the demon leans in to devour his lips.

They are drown in their passionate kiss as they are expressing their desires. Seconds pass and turn into minutes. Even they seem to forget that they need to breath.

_You made me have a dream_  
You fallen angel of temptation  
You, a person so beautiful it’s almost cruel  
You lure me inside this dazzling darkness

No one is retreating, until a phone call interrupts them.

"Minwoo-ya, you're calling at a wrong ti..."

"Hyesungie.. It's urgent!" Minwoo cuts him. He sounds terrified. "Andy.. He's sensing Dongwan's presence... Dongwan is on earth now! And he's not looking for Eric, instead he's looking for me. But..." he catches his breath, "He's following the traces of my charm. He's going to my protective charm...that I casted on Eric's house.."

"What?! How come?!"

"I...had given Dongwan all of me.. I'd shared everything with him.. He's able to feel and trace all my presences, including my charms... I.. I'm sorry, Hyesungie.. I...never imagine he'll look for me..."

Hyesung is stunned.

"He's coming your way!!" Minwoo shouts, "I'll be there too.. Hope it's not too late..."

And the phone call is disconnected.

 

****

**********

 

"Look what I find here..."

Kim Dongwan is grinning. He stands firm. His wings are glowing gloriously even Hyesung's mortal eyes are able to see it clearly. He's holding his sword although he's not pointing it to anybody. But his eyes are clearly challenging Eric, who has turned into his true self. A golden trident is seen on the devil’s hand too.

"I did the right thing by banishing you into earth, Steve," Dongwan put a greedy look on his face. "Who knows you'll be rejoining him? I know Minwoo will be around you.. But I never imagine.. That finally.. I can finish the task that should be done centuries ago.."

Dongwan raises his sword, and Eric couldn't do anything but to fight him. Sounds of crystal glass clanking with flaming gold is filling the place.

Hyesung might state that he's healthy, but at the moment he's just a mortal, and he wouldn't be able to interfere the fight between angel and demon. Besides, ever since Dongwan breaches into the house and Eric is tensing, he feels an excruciating pain in his belly. It's as if the child inside him could feel the tension and rage from his parents.

"Lord Commander Kim.. Please.. Stop..." Hyesung begs countless time, but Dongwan ignores it.

The battle continues. Eric gives his best shots, but he is just a wandering demon who has little experience on fighting angels, while his opponent is a strong and experienced Commander of angels army.

"You shall surrender to me and I'll grant you a painless death, Eric Moon.." Dongwan says in arrogance.

"No!" Eric replies shortly. "Never!"

Eric's confidence is agitating Dongwan's pride. He fights him mercilessly, until the demon is cornered. He's nearing his end when another plead is heard.

"Lord Commander Kim Dongwan... Please... Spare them!!!"

It's Minwoo. He arrives there with Andy only to find that half of the house is nearly destroyed.

Upon hearing the voice he misses the most, Dongwan turns his head, but the cute little angel straight-forwardly intercepted himself between the commander and the demon.

"Lee Minwoo," Dongwan looks at him at disbelief. "You too... are protecting the demon?"

"Please, my Lord..." Minwoo is down on his knees. "Spare him.. He is Steve's love of life.. Let them be.."

"After all this time.. You're still siding with Steve?" Dongwan's eyes are glaring in fury. "Why is Steve so important to you? Even after he is banished..."

"He's my bestfriend! My soulmate! We've spent almost all of our times together.."

"Soulmate you say?" Dongwan is clearly irritated. "Then what about me?? Am I ever be an importance to you?"

"Please, Wannie..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WAY!!!" Dongwan roars. "I gave you my heart, but you broke it.. And now... you dare to beg me to spare lives?" No one knows how much Dongwan is hurt deep inside. "I will not let you get everything you want..."

In a speed of light, he throws his sword right to Eric's direction. Clearly he is aiming for the demon's heart. But ironically, it's not a demon heart that the sword is piercing through. It was an angelic heart, who now stays inside a mortal body.

"HYESUNG!!!" Eric is shocked, unaware that his lover is able to block Dongwan's sword. He sees the glowing eyes on Hyesung's face. It must be the angel.

"Aaakkhh..." Hyesung's voice silently screams. "Aaaarrhh.."

Eric doesn't know what to do. He's holding the mortal body. Even a demon wouldn't stand a chance against angel's sword. He knows he's losing hope.

**_"ERIC MOON.."_** a deep voice echoes. **_"Rip the child out! This body is failing. Save your child while you can!"_**

"But.."

**_"NO BUTS, ERIC MOON!!!"_** The voice roars. **_"There's no more hope for me. But we can still save the infant. Come! Quickly! My charms will keep him alive!"_**

Eric is frozen. He doesn't have the heart to do so. But there’s the look in his lover dying face. He doesn't have any choice. He takes out his dagger, curses inside his heart, and stabs it into his lover's belly. Hyesung should has been screaming louder, but he no longer has the energy to do so. Besides, Andy is right there with him too. His both hands are glowing a weak radiant of light while holding his admired senior tightly.

Dongwan is frozen. Within the angels there is an unwritten rule that they shouldn’t fight each other, not to mention stabbing others with their own sword. All his life, even in his outrages, he never breaks this rule.

_I will never get Lee Minwoo back into my arms..._

Minwoo is staying beside Eric, trying to do what he can to help the devil. With their magic combined, Eric safely delivers the baby out. Steve forces his last strength to reach out his hand over the infant. His own glowing radiant that was surrounding him, now is completely transfered into the small child.

And with the fading glow in his body, Shin Hyesung takes his last breath, "Eric... I love you..."

"Shin Hyesung... I love you too..." Eric silently weeps with the child in his embrace. The little demon cries loudly, as if he can feel that something is missing from his life.

"KIM DONGWAN!!" Eric couldn't say anything more, instead, Minwoo is flaring his fury into the Commander. "I WILL HATE YOU FOR ETERNITY, EVEN THROUGH THE AFTERLIFE!!!!"

And the Commander truthfully regretting his decision to ever set foot on earth.

 

****

**********

 

_The times we spent together_  
_The kiss that was sweet_  
_Eyes that were tender_  
_Breath that was fragrant_  
_Your warm hands and face_  
_I’ll never forget that_  
_The whispers I loved_  
_I’m trying to forget all_

_The meeting that was short_  
_And a heart who was always like a child_  
_The heart that was hurt_  
_The hardest memories_  
_It’s all blown away_

_Now I can’t see you again_  
_Like what has been said_  
_How am I going to erase you from my life_  
_From our time together?_  
_Our memories  
_How am I going to abandon that?__

 _ _ ____

______

_It’s all merely my heart felt sorry  
Without the strength to let you go_

_Will you ever coming back to me?_

__  
_  
_

 

***** 21 years later *****

 

It's a middle of the day. On the corner of a pretty crowded alley, there is a small cafe. It looks nothing luxurious, but somehow, the minimalist interior makes the small space feel extremely comfortable. A young man, or rather a boy, is cleaning the tables. Another boy who looks slightly older is standing behind the bar, observing seriously at some jars of ingredients which are neatly organized.

"Sunho-ya.." the boy in the bar calls the other boy. "I think we're going to need more mocca powder. The only bottle left here is half-empty."

"Oh.. We'll surely need more. Our Moccachino is pretty famous these days," the boy named Sunho replies.

"We still have these in the storage, don't we?"

"Yeah.. It's on the usual cabinet."

"Okay, I'll look for it."

The taller boy goes behind the 'Staff Only' door, and Sunho continues cleaning.

Outside the walls, a young man is having his free time when he stops in front of the cafe.

"Red Moon.. This is it.." he murmures to himself, "The magazine says that their Moccachino is the best. I should try it."

He wants to go inside right away, but the 'Closed' sign is hanging behind the door. He looks at his watch. "It's nearly 4 pm. Cafes open at this hours, right?"

He is still wondering around that he doesn't realize that the boy inside has opened the door.

"Hi, excuse me," the cute boy greets. "Sorry we're not open yet. But our preparation will be done anytime soon. If you don't mind, you can wait inside." The words flow smoothly as he is confident that the man standing in front of the door is interested in their cafe.

Just then the tall man turns facing him, and he realizes that he doesn't look as old as his neat appearance. They might as well around the same age.

And he is very handsome.

The taller boy himself, he doesn't really pay attention when the cute boy with apron around his waist greets him. But once he faces him, he is stunned by his cuteness.

_How the hell in the world, a boy could look overly cute like this..._

"Ehm..hello?"

_And look at those cute lips..._

"Er..sir? Eh.. Wait.. Sorry... You can't be that old..." Sunho murmurs to himself, unsure of addressing the taller boy.

"Choongjae.. You can call me Choongjae.." he unknowingly introduces himself to the cuteness-overloaded boy in front of him.

"Oh,,well, Choongjae-ssi..."

"I'll wait inside if it's okay for you.." Choongjae can not take his eyes off of Sunho.

"It's absolutely okay, please come in," Sunho moves aside to let the customer in. "Once Pilgyo hyung is done with the counter, we could serve you right away."

Choongjae walks in and go straight to the bar. He's alone and he prefers if he could sit near the waiter.

_Your cuteness draws me into you. I think I could spend the whole evening staring at you._

__

__

How could it be? Is this what they called 'fall in love at the first sight'?

_There's something about you that I... I..._

"Oh, we have a customer already.."

Another voice is drawing Choongjae's attention. He turns his head to find a slim figure is approaching him behind the counter.

_And this one is pretty.. What the hell is wrong with this cafe? How can the owners look both cute and pretty? They are men..._

__

__

Wait..

_What is that...??_

Choongjae is unaware that he's staring intensely at the boy who is supposedly named Pilgyo. He looks deep into the pretty boy's eyes, and then he feels the sparks in his own eyes. He is surprised to find what he sees and sat still. Not realizing that the cute boy is keep watching him.

"What the..." Sunho is astonished.

_What's with that reddish-blue sparks? Could he be..??_

Sunho is looking back and forth between Pilgyo and Choongjae.

_No...way..._

"Y.. You.." Choongjae stammers, eyes are fixed on Pilgyo. "It's you... You are the one...who gave birth to me..."

"What?!" Pilgyo is puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You are my mother..." the tall handsome boy continues.

"Ye??" Pilgyo is blinking his eyes. "I'm your mother? That's nonsense. I'm a man. And we don't look much different in age. There's no way I..."

"But you are!" Choongjae grabs his hand. "It's you... I can't be wrong... I could feel it..."

"Hey, listen boy, I..." Pilgyo tries to reason calmly as he doesn't want to be rude against his customer, and somehow he is tired to be considered as a female. But the moment after the weird boy touches his hand, he feels something warm flows within him.

"Shin Hyesung.. I'm Junjin.. the child you bore... for Eric Moon.." Choongjae, who turns out to be Junjin, speaks slowly, as he himself can't believe his own discovery.

_Really.. It's Junjin... Finally they meet... When Pilgyo is twenty years old. Just Like Shin Hyesung back then.. He was twenty too..._

"And you," Junjin turns to the cute boy who is mermerized by the situation. "You must be Andy..."

The cutie is trying to say something, but he stops him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you are the angel. I can feel the presence you're hiding now."

Sunho, who turns out to be Andy, putting down his guard, and softly gazing the tall beautiful demon boy.

"Sunho-ya.. You know him?" Pilgyo is confused. "Wha.. What is he talking about? I bore a child? You're an angel? Who the hell is Eric Moon??"

Andy answers nothing to Hyesung's confusion. He keeps his face straight to Junjin.

"Before we go further, you must know..." he softly speaks. "Shin Hyesung, as well as Steve, is dead. The one with us right now, is the incarnation, a pure mortal, Jung Pilgyo. You have to take it easy."

"But.."

"Sunho-ya!" Pilgyo wins over Junjin.

"Hyung," Andy is facing him. "You might not believe it, but you were something more than you think you are..."

 

****

**********

 

Jung Pilgyo doesn't realize how the boys manage to talk him to listening them. Sunho he knows was his junior in highschool and they always stay together since. But an angel? He’s really trying to trust him. Now they are following Junjin a little further out of the city, into the forest.

Pilgyo's uneasy curiousity makes him feels like it was like eternity, until they finally saw a cabin in the woods. Oh, it might looks small from afar, but once they're there, it's actually pretty big.

Junjin leads them in. It's pretty dark inside. He shows then the livingroom. Sitting on an armchair near the fireplace, is a man who looks in his late thirties. He's smiling weakly. Within seconds Pilgyo realizes, that this man, is the one that he has seen many times in his dreams.

"You..." Pilgyo is astounded.

"Hyesung-a...finally.. You're back..."

"Who are you... Why are you..always showing up in my dreams..??"

Pilgyo doesn't understand how could it be, that within his confusion, his legs are bravely walking toward the man. Even he is unaware that Andy secretly touches his head, glowing a soft light from his hand.

The man is now standing, waiting for the fairly pretty boy to reach him. Once their hands touch, Pilgyo could feels shivers are running within his whole body.

"What is this... What's happening to me..." he staggers.

Eric is drawing closer to the one he's been waiting for like forever, clasping their hands tighter, and pulling him into his gentle embrace.

"Shin Hyesung... Guardian Angel of Life Steve Shin... Please... Come back to me..." he whispers softly, as if chanting a spell.

And the spell works. Pilgyo closed his eyes, and like a river flowing in rush, images and memories of his past lives are filling him. He almost can't take it all at once, his body is trembling. But Eric never let go of him.

"Eric Moon..." the name eventually spilled out of his mouth, making the man holding him draws a smile on his face.

"Eric..." Pilgyo opens his eyes. "Eric..." he says it again.

"Yes, dear..." Eric couldn't hide his happiness. "Hyesung-a.."

"Wait.. No.." Pilgyo cuts him. "I'm not him. I'm still Jung Pilgyo..."

Eric squints his eyes.

"But.. I guess I understand now," the pretty boy continues, "A while ago, Sunho.. I mean, Andy, told me about I'm being a reincarnation of a fallen angel.." he pauses, still trying his best to absorb the outstanding memories that is unlocked within him. "This is what those dreams have been trying to tell me..."

Pilgyo clenches his fists, holding tightly into Eric's shirt. His eyes now find Junjin who is watching and enjoying their reunion moment with teary eyes.

"Jinnie.." the frail mortal whispers, "My baby Jinnie..."

Junjin can't stay still anymore. He runs to his long lost mother figure, then hugs him tightly, like he's never going to lose him again. "Mom..."

Andy is watching by the side. He himself can't describe his feelings. Steve's protective charms must have been guarding Junjin still, since he's never able to find him. And Eric too is somehow untraceable.

But nothing matters now since Junjin himself is able to come to find them. Their bonds must be stronger than anything.

The young angel is mesmerized in his own feeling that he doesn't realize that a couple of short men are already standing beside him.

Eric is the one who realizes that they are having another guests. His eyes are lit up.

"Hold on, Eric Moon, keep your stance low. I'm not here to seek problems with you. I just can't miss this beautiful moment," one of the guests speaks casually.

"Kim Dongwan.." Eric hisses. The picture of the angel's sword piercing through his beloved one never leaves his mind.

"Minwoo hyung.." Andy is also surprised to see them there.

"Relax, Eric Moon," the shortest guy reasures the devil. "We are here in peace. In fact, we are no longer angels, so we don't have any reason to fight you.."

"What?" Eric frowns.

"We are banished.. On our own accords," Dongwan claims.

"Or rather," Minwoo tries to explain, "He confessed to his crimes and willingly accept his punishment."

"What crimes?" Eric doubts.

"That I," Dongwan answers, "Defy the Archangel's order to exterminate your entire clan, up into your child." Eric widens his eyes upon hearing it. But Dongwan doesn't stop, "And also, I'm defying our nature's law, to re-incarnate Steve a.k.a. Shin Hyesung, into a pure brand new mortal." He smirks, "But all of it worth the price.." he sneakily winks at the shorter man beside him. Just then, the others in the room see that the couple is standing closely side by side, tightly holding hand-in-hand.

"Minwoo hyung.. You..." Andy gapes.

"I can't keep being angry with him after all that he's done lately," Minwoo raises his shoulder lightly. "And I too, were taking the blame for letting you stay on earth for guarding Jung Pilgyo. We are Guardians of Life anyway. But to ease the Archangels' troubled minds, I let them punish me anyway they want."

"And?" The cute angel can't believe what he's hearing.

"They ripped my wings together with Wannie's," he answers nonchalantly, "The sweet thing is, Wannie was holding me tightly in his embrace when our wings were torn. And thanks to him, I don't think I felt any pain.." this time he stares at his man's eyes too much lovingly, that if the persons in the room are at a totally different situation, they might puke.

"So you guys are now fallen angels, but you remember everything?" Andy is puzzled.

Dongwan's eyes spark some confident, "Well, I was a Lord Commander, so I have greater powers compared to common angels. That’s why I have greater power left in this body too. Unlike Steve, I didn’t lost my memory. And I’m also successfully maintain Minwoo’s. I can’t bear to restart all over again to make him falling for me," he flirts in the end, earning him some soft pinches.

"Oh, and also.. You guys should thank me for enhancing the inner bonds within Pilgyo. Otherwise, Junjin wouldn't be able to find him.. Well.. Since I can't find Eric, coz it seems like you have developed a barricade that a fallen angel like me can't trace. And Junjin too, for I am sure he must be having his protection charms still. And he even has a disguise name, Choongjae. But when I feel that Pilgyo's inner bonds reacts to Junjin just back at the cafe, I follow you guys here." Never ever Andy realize that his ex-Lord Commander was this chatty. He must has been feeling free from any burdens now since he gets what his heart desires the most, Minwoo.

Eric says nothing since he is still doubting Dongwan. After all, their history left nothing good to remember.

"Eric Moon," Dongwan back to his serious self, "It's the least I can do, to repay all my wrongdoings to you. I know you won't forgive me but..."

"Apology accepted.." Eric cuts him quickly.

"Ha? This easy?" It's Dongwan's turn to gape.

"Yes," Eric complies. "All I ever want is for my family to be complete like now. So it's enough."

"Oh..if that's so..." Dongwan rounds his mouth, "You know, I might be able to do something about your appearance too. You've aged. It must be due to you never consuming human's heart anymore.."

"Yes.. But I'll be giving up my immortality anyway, so that's not important..."

"Yeah.." out of nowhere, it's Pilgyo who is agreeing. "He looks sexier this way. The images Hyesung has about the younger-looking Eric.. It's not this appealing.." apparently, the mortal has fully absorbing all his past lives. He is now a pure human, but the memories of Steve and Shin Hyesung that he regains, thanks to Andy's protection, will now be his treasure.

Eric smirks upon hearing the comment, "You are as pervert as always.."

"You bear with it.." Hyesung counters. "Who do you think it is that makes me, or rather past me, to be like this?"

"You know everything?" Eric widens his eyes.

"Everything.. Yeah..." Pilgyo is grinning.

"Even the ni.."

"That nightmares.. Also yes..." the pretty boy nods, with a faint blush on his cheek, "Apparently.. Hyesung treasures that memory. Damn, he must be a super masochist. How camwbpmhp..." Eric struggles a little to cover his lover mouth with his hands.

"Stop it.. Our baby Jinnie is listening.." he warns.

"Hey Dad..." the supposed baby demon cuts, "I'm 21 now that I reach your coming-of-age boundaries. And you did make me have a general idea about what you did to Mommy to create me..."

"Still, Jinnie.." Eric counters, "You better never know the details..."

"As if I would like to try it.." Junjin shakes his head. "I prefer to seduce him as hard as possible so he'll surrender to me..." he unknowingly steal a glance toward the cutie youngest angel in the room.

And the angel, too, unknowingly gulps down, nervously.

Pilgyo playfully poke the nervous little angel, "Be careful, Andy-a. He might stings...painfully..."

"But your son is gorgeous..."

 

****

**********

 

Two souls are embracing it other lovingly on their massive mattress. Both are fully naked.

The man on top is gently caressing his lover's face beneath him. Thumb trailing over the inviting lips. The softness melts his heart he wants to devour it already. But inside, he keeps reminding himself, that this brand new mortal body must be treasured seriously. Even his licks just now already make the cute lips swollen a bit.

"Why do you hesitate, Eric-ah?" Pilgyo softly asks.

"I don't wanna screw you this time.. I don't wanna ruin the moment.." the devil answers. "Years ago I promise you a better memories, the pleasant one."

The pretty face smiles, "Then fulfil your promise already.."

"I want to, Pilgyo-ya.. But..."

"I know what you're thinking," the ex-angel gently touches the demon's face with his hand, "This IS the first time for this body, but the past within me, will make me get used to it instantly. I can't describe how this soul is longing for you..."

With the kindly encouraging words, Eric finally proceeding further to please his desires.

Hands, lips, and tongue are delicately caressing the fair slim body. Sometimes leaving licks and bite marks here and there. Moans and groans are ringing the demon's ears.

He barely fingering the virgin hole when suddenly he heard someone's screaming.

"Aaaarrgghhh..."

The devil tenses. He worriedly look upon his lover's face. Instead of a painful expression, he finds a confused look.

"What is..."

Both are asking the same thing when another scream is heard.

"Aaaaaahhhh.."

Definitely it is the same voice as the previous one.

"Junjin dammit.. It's fuckin' hurts!!!!"

And they just realized that the noise comes from the room next door.

"Aigoo.. I did warn Andy that your species stings painfully," Pilgyo chuckles. "Our Andy is truly a baby...."

Eric doesn't hide his amusement too. "Those beginners.. Tsk..tsk..tsk... Next time I'll teach Jinnie how to do it right..."

****

***** THE END ??? *****


	4. Encore

It’s their Wedding night. Yes, they wed, with official ceremony, where their beloved ones present. Well, only a few actually, Junjin and Andy, of course, then Dongwan and Minwoo, who surprisingly disguises as Eric's side of invitees, because it will be suspicious for Pilgyo's friends if the man invites no one but his son.

Pilgyo’s family is there too. It’s only his brother Jinkyo, though, because they lost their parents years ago when they were teenagers. That’s when Andy showed up and entered their life, secretly guarding the one who used to be the angel he admired the most.

The small crowd is filling up the cozy cafe, Red Moon.

"Even you named your cafe after me.." Eric teases his new bride.

"I never really know why I chose that name though.." Pilgyo smiles and they give each other a short kiss.

Jinkyo is delighted to see them. Somehow he notices it since they were kids, that his brother was never interested in girls. So when suddenly his brother introduced him to a man, he cooly gave them his blessings. He just never expected that the man will be twice his brother’s age, as Eric really looked like a man who’s in his forties as he claims to be. Never he knew who they truly were as Pilgyo told him nothing about the angels and demons. It better be that way, since Pilgyo and Eric will live a mortal life eventually.

Jinkyo also cooly accept the fact that his friend Andy also dating a boy, who is Eric’s son. So his older brother is marrying a man, whose son is dating his friend. Okay, that sounds weird, but he’s truly okay with it. As long as they are happy.

And truly, they are happy.

“Pilgyo-ya…” Eric gently calling his name between his smooches and kisses.

“Hhmmm…” Pilgyo replied unclearly since he’s busy undressing their shirts.

“We can do this later..” Eric refers to the undressing activity.

“No…” Pilgyo answers firmly. “We both know where these kisses and smooches will lead to. And it’s our wedding night, I know. But.. I can’t keep wasting money and energy to buy new clothes, since everytime, you always tore our shirts apart.”

“You blame me?” Eric softly bites Pilgyo’s cute small nose. “Who is it that making me rushing things but keeping me impatient?”

“At least you should had undressed me nicely,” Pilgyo pinches his man waist.

Eric grabs the hand which just pinched his body. “You looked sexier, when I’m suddenly undressing you. You look cute…”

“But you keep messing my favorite shirts. I know money is not a problem for you since you’ve been saving it for centuries..” Pilgyo tosses the shirts and pants that now completely off of their bodies. “But really.. we shouldn’t waste things like this..” His free hands are now enjoying the fine body of his desired man.

They are standing in their room. The bed is just a step behind Pilgyo, he’s anticipating if Eric suddenly pushes him into the soft mattress. But they are still standing, face to face. The younger man fingers are tracing the older’s toned chest, circling and playfully pulling some body hair that’s covering a smooth reddish skin.

“So… can we start now?” Eric seductively squints his eyes.

“I thought we have?” Pilgyo replied provocatively.

And in no time, the slim boy is really thrown onto the bed.

His body is pinned. Eric is pressing him down, surrounding him in a purely dominant way. Vaguely Pilgyo thinks he might be crushed with the demon’s weight, but he isn't, not at all. Eric is supporting his body with his right elbow. The same arm is gently holding and hugging his lover, while his left hand is pinning Pilgyo’s right hand, clasping and joining their fingers.

Pilgyo’s free hand is gently caressing the demon's face, tracing a set of fine strong jawline. The pretty male is staring at a pair of lips in front of him, but he doesn’t have more time to admire it, because suddenly those lips are crushing his.

It just happened, lips to lips, covering, opening, flaming hot. He is sucked into the vortex, sinking. A whirlpool of sensation taking them deeper and deeper. How much time have passed they never know. Eric is kissing his lover with all the passion a man could put into a kiss, and Pilgyo is kissing him back as if his very life depended on it.

The boy clings to the devil as the reddish mouth sears his neck to his ear. When his tongue swirls about his earlobe, he shivers deliciously.

It is quite some time before he can breathe again. But who need to breathe? He doesn't. And he can’t really doing it right, he gasps as those experienced lips that moves around his face and neck.

“Eric…” Pilgyo forces his words between his short breath, “Eric..”

“Yes, love?”

“Can I ask… for something?”

“What?”

“Can you… tie up my hands?”

“What?!” the devil is surprised.

“I want to.. to feel it again…” Pilgyo is still panting a little. “I want you.. to dominate me…”

“But we never…” Eric is perplexed, but then he knows what the younger means. “You can’t be…”

“I would like to try that..” Pilgyo is hanging his hands on Eric’s face and neck.

“No.. After Hyesung.. I won’t do it like that again…” Eric touches the hand on his face. “I’d like you to touch me just like we used to do.”

“It can be our variations. We can do it safely…”

“But Pil..”

“I know you can, Eric…” the young man pleads, “Please..”

“What if I’m losing control? You won’t be able to stop me by then..”

“I know you won’t.. Or I’ll accept it anyway…”

“You don’t know what you’re speaking. That memories might deceive you..”

“I do realize that. But please, Eric… may be you could just bind my both hands together.. Please… I really want to know how it feels..” he begs with his whole expression.

“Okay, then we’ll start with something save,” Eric snaps his fingers and his tie comes flying to him from the floor where Pilgyo tossed it just moments ago. “And we need the safe-words.”

“I know. I’ll say ‘water’ if I need you to slow down, and ‘oil’ to stop.”

“That’s good.”

Eric then grabs Pilgyo’s both hand and bind them into one with his tie. He is not attaching them to anything, but instead he uses his own hand to pin them above Pilgyo’s head.

He looks deeper into his lovers eyes. Gradually, he is showing his true self, with the pointy horns and tail. The devil could see the excitement in the mortal’s eyes, but as he heats up his body and shows his flaring eyes, he knows that the boy starts to feel nervous. He moves his mouth closer to the tiny ear.

“Don’t regret what you ask me to…” he whispers those words with deep echoing voice.

The passionate kisses that follows send the thrills rushing everywhere within the mortal’s body. Usually he’ll circling his hands around the older man’s neck at time like this, fighting for dominance between the kisses. But with his hand tied and pinned down, he can’t do anything but accepting whatever the demon’s doing with his mouth.

Eric’s free hand starts to play around the boy’s nipple while he kisses him, slowly, tenderly, then with scorching intensity. His tongue delves, tasting him, letting the boy know the taste of him.

Then he moves down. His mouth is now gently smooching one nipple that is left alone. Pilgyo is sunk back into the pool of sensations when he can’t stop Eric toying the most sensitive spots in his chest. Sometimes he unknowingly pushed the older man right away if he bites the sticking points. But he can’t do it at the moment, nor he wants to utter the words ‘water’ or ‘oil’. Instead, he is spurting other words.

“Eric, just tie me up to the bedpost..”

The man knows that Pilgyo actually enjoying his restriction. He doesn’t ask anything and just comply the request. As if the tie is able to extend itself, within a second, Pilgyo’s hands are now stretched up further, knotted by the bedpost.

“I never know you’re such a masochist..” Eric teases.

“You blame Hyesung for that,” Pilgyo replies, “Or rather, it’s back to you. Blame your self..”

“Just shut up!” Eric grabs his chin and once again crushing the thin lips with his own.

The demon then rolls his body to the side, not separating their lips, he slips his right hand under Pilgyo’s light body, only to grope Pilgyo’s right nipple, playing it again mercilessly. He tickles, pinches, and twists it until the sticking meat is swollen twice it’s normal size.

His left hand is not doing nothing. He reaches Pilgyo’s shaft which starts to rise, then squeezes it hard.

“I want to hear you moan, babe,” Eric says when he finally parting their lips. “You should moan, loudly..”

"Nnnnnhhh.... Aaahhh......."

He goes down, and now his lips are teasing Pilgyo’s left nipple. With his both nipples being tickled wildly and his manhood is shaken strongly, Pilgyo is spurting his train of moans.

Eric slows down his handjob when he feels that Pilgyo can reach his first climax anytime soon. “You wanna come now?”

“Y..yes…” Pilgyo pants.

“How dare you come before me?” Eric bites his earlobe pretty hard, but not hurting it badly.

“B..but.. Er..ic…”

“No, you’re not allowed to do that.” Eric again snaps his fingers, and out of nowhere, his hand is now holding a cock harness.

“How could you…” Pilgyo widens his eyes.

“I’ve beep keeping it, for time like this,” the devil smirks. In one swift motion, the harness is now covering Pilgyo’s dick tightly. The boy won’t be able to cum unless Eric loosen it up.

“See.. it’s a perfect size for your erecting dick."

“Eric..no.. please.. I’m near…” the boy begs, because Eric hand has continued his activity harassing his manhood.

“Just keep feeling what you are feeling now, babe…” Eric grins. “You’re tensing body is so sexy when you’re in the brim of your climax like now..” his hand doesn’t stop grinding the trembling shaft.

“Er..ic… pleease…”

“Call me Master!”

“Eri.. Mm.. Master…”

“Good boy…” Eric pecks his cheek. “But sorry.. Not now.. I promise I’ll release you later.” Eric left the shaking dick. “Keep calling me Master!”

The Master then straightens his body. He pushes Pilgyo to roll aside. Now he averts his focus on the boy’s cute butt-cheeks. He kisses and smooches them like they are kind of delicious fluffy balls. He reaches the entrance. His wet tongue starts licking it, making his lover’s body tensing again.

"Tell me it feels good!"

"Ma..master.. It..feels.. good... Aahhhkk.."

They’ve been together for some time, Eric knows that he better prepare the hole well before ravishing it. But suddenly he has another idea.

“M..Master… that’s not…”

“Yes.. it’s my tail. But don’t worry. I won’t make you bleed..” Eric is pushing his tail in, carefully this time. “Just say the safe-words if…”

“No.. keep going…master…”

Eric is delighted. He raises himself. “On your knees!” he orders, which Pilgyo obeys it right away. The boy is supporting his body with his knees and elbows.

Eric bends his body following his lover’s figure. With his tail –carefully- ravishing the sacred hole, his hands gently caressing the slim body, enjoying and praising its smoothness.

He kisses his lover’s back and again playing with hardened nipples as the tied boy is stuttering another train of moans. Eric can no longer hold the throb in his own manhood. It’s been sticking out proudly for some moments now, he won’t delay his desire anymore.

“Do you want me inside you now?” He still have time to seduce his slave though.

“Y..yes… mm..master… p..please….”

“Say the magic words again…” he whispers softly.

“Master… please…”

“I can’t hear you..” his whisper’s tickling the poor boy’s ear.

“Master, please.. I want it..."

"What do you want? Say it clearly.." the demon enjoys nibbling the tiny earlobe.

"Pleasee... mm..mmassterr... Ii..want your..dick...inside me.. I b..beg you.. Fuck me already!!” Pilgyo screams.

Eric is really satisfied, and without any more waiting, he replaces his tail with his cock right away.

Even after his tail ravishing the opening, it is still so tight that he has to push himself harder. Pilgyo moans loudly, and he keeps doing so when Eric is pumping him.

The devil plays slow at first, but he keeps up the pace. He grinds violently for some times, but backing up for some moment. He really enjoys torturing the shaking body.

“M…Master.. let.. me…already…” Pilgyo pleads. His cock is throbbing hard within the harness' tight grip.

“No.. your master first..”

“Pleeeasee…”

Eric can’t help but laughing at Pilgyo pleads. He intends for them to reach the climax together. He is increasing his pace again, shaking their bodies brutally, until he feels his dick starts twitching. He loosen the harness at the right time. He shots his liquid inside the boy, and the boy too is spurting into his hand.

“Hah… hah… hah…”

The boy is catching his breath. Eric release the tie from the bed post. Gently holding his lover's body in his embrace and laying him down on the bed. He’s going to release the bind in the thin hands, but the boy push him away.

“Keep this one on... but put my harness away.. I don’t really like that one..”

Eric chuckles, but complying the request. Once the rings are off, Pilgyo sits up. He asks Eric to sit up too and lean his back on the headboard. The boy raises his body and he’s sitting on his lover's lap.

With his hands still tied together, he puts them up, circling the demon’s neck. It’s his turn now to be in a bit of control. 

Again their lips are crashing each other. Eric moans softly as he is enjoying the boy’s soft touches. His neck is pecked here and there. The boy’s lips feel warm on his skin.

Pilgyo continues to hold him, occasionally he gently caressing his hair, he kisses the reddish shoulders softly too.

Eric doesn’t hold still. He gently caressing the boy’s back. Tightly hugging him as if he's not going to let him go. He feels the heat between their legs again. With a swift motion, he lifts his lover's body. His dick is pretty well erected already. Slowly he moves the light weight, placing him on the right position. And when the boy feels the shaft is right beneath his entrance, he drops his body.

Once again they grind their bodies. Shaking them in harmony. Pilgyo is moving his hips up and down. His manhood throbbed hard when Eric’s strong hand covering it once again. They quicken their pace. There are another painful throbs, and the boy arches his back when he, again, reaches his climax, feeling all the excitement and lust that fill his heart, together with the warmth that forcefully filling his bottom.

"That's fast.." Eric teases him. "Your endurance and stamina is increasing.."

"Yes..of..course.." the boy is panting. "You've..trained me..well..."

Eric rewards him with a kiss. He pulls him closer to his embrace, and wipes some sweat drops from the pretty face.

"Breathe... Pilgyo-ya.. Breathe..." he puts his hand on the chubby cheek. 

"I...am..."

"Sshhh.. Just breathe for now, 'kay? You've exerted yourself too much..."

Eric reaches for Pilgyo's hands which are still hanging around his neck and shoulders. He attempts to release the bound, but Pilgyo, again, avoid it.

"Not..yet..."

Eric gapes, "You still wanna go for another round?"

"YOU.. were never.. satisfied...with... 2 rounds only..." Pilgyo counters.

"But you.."

"Let me take... more breaths..." clearly he is panting, but he looks stubborn.

"You don't have to force yourself. After the ceremony and the party, you must be tired.."

"Yeah.. But no..." He indeed is stubborn.

"Pilgyo-ya..."

"Bite me...."

"What?"

"Suck me.. lick me..." he murmurs, "Fuck me.. hard..."

Eric is aroused again with such seductive challenges, "You do realize that my dick is still inside you, don't you?" Eric lowered his voice.

Pilgyo reciprocates the lustful gaze of the demon, "Then...bully me..."

Eric twitches. Without a warning he overthrows the slim boy, without pulling out his hardness, he rolls them over, pinning him back onto the mattress. The boy doesn't retreat though.

"Eric... Stir me up..."

"Be careful what you wish for,, my precious..."

****

***** (Truly) The End *****


End file.
